


Yule Ball

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Hogwarts Au.“May I have this dance?”





	Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Magnus/Dot - hogwarts au

Magnus saw Dot sitting alone at one of the tables, watching as couples danced, a look of longing on her face. He frowned and walked over to the Hufflepuff woman and extended a hand towards his friend. “May I have this dance?”

Dot looked up at him in surprise. “Where’s Camille?”

“She abandoned me last minute for another,” Magnus replied, trying his best to not let on how much it had hurt. “Besides, there is a far more prettier witch that I much rather dance with.”

Dot blushed and accepted Magnus’ hand, allowing herself to be pulled towards the dance floor. “You’re just saying that.”

“Am I?” Magnus replied, pulling her closer as they swayed to the music playing. “You are truly beautiful, Dot, and the brightest witch here. I’m surprised to not see you dancing with anyone.”

“Everyone’s too busy looking at you,” Dot replied with a laugh. “Besides, there was only one person here that I wanted to dance with tonight.”

“Oh? And who would that be?”

Dot smiled as she looked up at him “You.”

Magnus returned the smile before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Dot's cheek. "I'm glad I found you then."

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
